


the real tilt a whirl experience

by dodieadeux



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, end this, myfirstfanficaghh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodieadeux/pseuds/dodieadeux
Summary: Simon is sitting behind Bram on the Tilt A Whirl, they have never met.





	the real tilt a whirl experience

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a thing. I do not think it worked. I also meant for this to be longer but then lost motivation.

In the book of the world’s worst ideas, riding the Tilt-A-Whirl after eating a deep-fried Oreo has to be in there somewhere. To top it off, the seats were far too close together and the person sitting in front of me just had to be ridiculously cute. I tried my best not to throw up despite how nauseous I was feeling. We can just say that didn’t go too well.

When the ride finally stopped, I had to decide whether to run and hide inside my house forever, or apologise and then run and hide inside my house forever. Shit. I just made eye-contact with him as he was wiping my vomit off the back of his head. What have I done? I have to apologise to him now, and maybe try to help, fuck.

I start breathing really quickly, I’m pretty sure it’s just because this is really awkward. Okay, maybe it’s because he’s adorable, and somehow smiling at me after I vomited on him. This is not helping me seem like a normal human being. I walk over to him. There is no way this will go well.

“I am so sorry” I say, and bury my face in my hands. “Can I help you clean up? God, I’m sorry.” He replies, “It’s okay, I think that this is the real Tilt-A-Whirl experience that it was designed for.” He hands me a tissue. “I would appreciate the help though.” I start dabbing the back of his neck. The longer I’m here, the more guilty I feel, but on the other hand..

“What’s your name by the way?” He asks me. I think attempting to talk like a regular person might be less humiliating for both of us than silence.

“Simon”, I tell him.

“Bram”.

“Did you eat a five course meal before getting on here or something?”

“A deep fried Oreo.”

“Oh my gosh, I’ve been there actually”. In case I haven’t thought this enough, he’s really cute. The way that he talks, and agh.

“I felt really nauseated, I didn't quite go to your level.”

“Nauseated?, it isn't nauseous?”

“Nauseous means that you make other people feel nauseated, nauseated is having nausea.” He’s also a grammar nerd. It’s adorable. Now I feel even worse about it. Great.

He still smells absolutely awful, but he seems to be clear of vomit. My vomit. God.

“Hey, are you here with anyone else?” He asks.

“No” Great way to sound like a loser, Simon.

“Did you maybe want to go on something else with me?” I have to remind myself a million times just in one second not to overthink this. It’s likely that at best he just wants to be your friend. That might even be getting ahead of myself.

“I had planned on running away, changing my name and leaving the country after what I did on the Tilt-A-Whirl, but if you’re asking, then yes.”


End file.
